With the growth of computer and information systems, and related network technologies such as wireless and Internet communications, ever increasing amounts of electronic information are communicated, transferred and subsequently processed by users and/or systems. As an example, web browsers have become a popular application among computer users for generating and receiving content. With the advent of the Internet, for example, exchanging content (e.g., messages, files, web pages) has become an important factor influencing why many people acquire computers. However, with the heightened popularity of web browsers and other information transfer systems, problems have begun to appear with regards to managing, processing and rendering increasing amounts of content among a plurality of recipient device types.
The variety of devices that can access the internet includes not only traditional personal computers (PCs), but also cellular telephones, pocket organizers, auto PCs, etc. Many of such devices access the Internet through wireless networks and can be subjected to constraints with respect to the amount of data that can be transmitted to the device for display on a single page. As market forces continue to drive an ever increasing demand for portable computing devices and foster an environment for introducing new devices into the marketplace, the matrix of device display capabilities will continue to increase. Consequently, rendering content in a meaningful manner across a spectrum of differing devices becomes increasingly challenging. Moreover, markup language (e.g., hypertext markup language (HTML), compact hypertext markup language (cHTML), wireless markup language (WML), handheld wireless markup language (HDML)) capabilities as well as processing power with respect to the plurality of portable computing devices add to the complexity of data rendering among disparate and differing types of receiving devices.